Don't Forget To Remember Me
by twilightscallingme
Summary: One shot. Bella leaves for College.


Stephenie Meyer owns all of the rights. And, it was kind of inspired by Carrie Underwood's song, "_Don't Forget to Remember Me". _

I surveyed my room with an unpleasant taste in my mouth. Tucking my thumbs into my jean pockets, I rocked back on my heels, biting down on my lower lip. I closed my eyes one last time, knowing that this was final.

The room was pretty much empty.

Aside from the bed, dressers, desk and computer, all of my belongings were gone. It was in anticipation for me leaving for the University of Alaska today. I had been packing all week.

Of course, the University of Alaska was just a story that I had made up to tell Charlie, my father, about where I would be disappearing to. Instead of going to the University, however, my husband, Edward, would be turning me into a Vampire like the rest of his adoptive family. We had married just a week and a half prior to this date. We had Charlie's blessing. Although he didn't understand why I was with Edward, he understood that Edward made me happier than anyone.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's gruff voice behind me.

I turned to survey my father. I didn't know when the next time I'd see him would be. Thinking that simple thought caused my eyes to nearly brim over with tears. Charlie didn't seem to notice; he seemed to be feeling the same way about my leaving as I was.

It was bittersweet, really. I was getting what I had wanted since I found out about Edward and his world and his love. It came at a cost: I was leaving those who loved me unconditionally. Charlie, Renee, Jake... my friends... Hell, I'd even say Phil. But that was my choice that I had to make, and I had made it.

"I'm going to miss you."

I heard the words tumble from Charlie's mouth as he took a step towards me. He pulled me into a loving embrace before grinning sheepishly and looking me over. "I'm sorry that I can't go up to Alaska with you, Bella. It's just, with all these bear attacks lately..." his voice trailed off. I didn't blame him.

"No, it's cool, dad. Carlisle and Esme are more than happy to take Edward and I up." Along with the rest of the family. The Cullen's were leaving Forks. This time, it was for good. As soon as they got me out of Forks and had me changed, the wolves would be ready to attack. As much as I didn't want to fight with Jacob, I was praying that we could one day make up. Hadn't he said that he could love me, regardless?

Charlie surprised me by pulling me into another tight hug as we heard a car pull into the drive way. I knew that it would be Edward and Carlisle. They already had all of my stuff in a U-haul to take up to Alaska, though I thought it was pointless to keep all the memories of my human life, they insisted. I had really only wanted my photo album. I was glad that I would be able to still e-mail Renee and Charlie; that would make it easier to come up with the excuses that were already forming.

_I'd love to come home for Christmas, dad, but I just can't; I've got such a long paper due on the first day back. I'm sorry, maybe for Easter._ And then when Easter came, it would be something like: _I'm sorry that I can't make it for Easter, either, Dad. I just don't have the money now – and, I don't want you paying for me to fly home. We'll make it work._

I was glad that I'd still be able to talk to Charlie and Renee on the phone, too. The one person I was really hoping to keep in contact with was Jacob, but that didn't seem to be possible. I knew that he would hate me on principle: werewolf versus vampire.

When Charlie pulled away from our embrace, I felt him press a folded bill into my hand. Looking at the large number _50_ that was printed on the bill, I felt an overwhelming amount of shock and love. I knew that Charlie loved me, but how long had he had this money put away for? We weren't poor, but we weren't well off. It's not like being the Sheriff in Forks, Washington brought in a lot of cash.

"Dad, I can't accept this...," I started, trying to give him the folded bill back.

"No, Bella. That's yours. It's for you. I..., Just let me do that for you," he amended whatever he was going to say.

Charlie and I agreed silently that I would keep the money and we made our way down the stairs. I smiled as the floorboard creaked underneath Charlie's weight. It was one of those things that was familiar and reassuring. Just as I hit the bottom step, I heard the light knock on the door. It was more of a courtesy now than anything else; Edward and Carlisle _were_ family.

"Hey," I mumbled softly as I opened the door and saw my husband's beaming face. I let him in and allowed him to pull me into a quick hug. "Carlisle," I nodded my 'hello' in the direction of my father-in-law. Charlie hung back, but Edward quickly walked over to him and shook his hand. Carlisle showed the same gesture.

"How long do you think it'll take for you to get there?" I heard Charlie ask Carlisle.

"I expect to be there by nightfall tomorrow," Carlisle responded. It sounded rehearsed; it probably was. I saw Edward toss a wink my way and I rolled my eyes. I knew that we would probably be near the University this evening if Edward had his way.

Charlie nodded to Carlisle's reply, as if it sounded reasonable. They chatted for a few more minutes, and then it was time for our goodbyes. Edward and Carlisle headed out to the waiting car. They were allowing Charlie and I just a few more moments for our precious goodbyes. I felt the tears welling up inside my eyes once more.

"Bella," Charlie murmured my name softly as he hugged me once more. "I know that I haven't watched you grow up, but I've watched you grow over the past two years. You're a strong, mature, brilliant young woman who can have anything that you want in this world. You can do anything you want to do with your life. You're wise beyond your years. Even though it's Edward's promise to take care of you, that is still my responsibility, too. I guess I knew that you would be going away... I just never expected it to be so soon..." Charlie's voice trailed off as it got caught in his throat.

"Dad, I am lucky to have got to spend the past two years with you. I've learned so much by living in Forks. I'll never understand why mom hated it so much, honestly. There will always be a part of me that carries Forks with me. Thank you for letting me live with you..., through everything, dad. You're the best father anyone could ask for," I replied, meaning all of the words that came out of my mouth. Even though I had sort of rehearsed my goodbye speech, it all came from my heart. I had just wanted it to be as perfect as it could be.

"Bella, just promise me one thing," Charlie said as he lead me out to the front porch. I could tell that now he was having a bit more trouble keeping his composure. He would though. Stupid guys and their complexes about crying.

"Anything," I whispered, my voice catching in my throat.

"Don't forget to remember me."

"I won't," I promised him. Then I threw my arms around him once again, kissed his cheek and pulled away promptly. I gave a small wave to him and scurried to the car where Edward and Carlisle were waiting with matching smiles on their faces.

The tears finally broke lose as I found our car on the way it's my future.


End file.
